1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tong apparatus, and more particularly pertains to new aluminum can handling tongs wherein the same is arranged for the grasping of aluminum cans and particularly the retrieving of aluminum cans from within receptacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tong structure of various types are utilized throughout the prior an and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,606,569 and 4,972,672. U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,803 to Andrews indicates fish tongs having cooperate arcuate plate-like teeth members.
The present invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for generally plate-like facing teeth having planar confronting faces arranged for projection into various refuse receptacles for retrieving aluminum cans therefrom and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.